The Black Knight
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: A forbidden romance, a secret passageway and a princess' coming of age ball. It's a happy occasion, and nothing could go wrong during such a joyous occasion...right? Sam X Scam pairing. Three-shot.


**Hi guys! I have returned! Haha. This has been in progress for quite some time already actually. In my country, we have a week of school holidays next week, so I was able to squeeze in sometime today to complete the editing for Part I of this story. Hope you guys like this! Enjoy! **

**The Black Knight (Part I)**

* * *

"_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone"_

Princess Samantha Simpson sung sweetly as she slipped on a robe and tied it around her small waist. Blessed with a beautiful singing voice, her pitching was perfect and servants couldn't help but beam when they heard their princess singing behind the closed doors of her quarters.

It was finally night time, whereby Princess Samantha was done with the day's activities and could have some time for herself.

She hummed the tune of the song under her breath, sweeping to the other end of her room where a massive bookcase stood, a smile tugging on her lips. The song, although a duet, was one of her favorites, and it certainly described all the emotions running through her mind and soul.

As she pondered about what to read, she continued singing.

"_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own"_

She smiled as she daydreamed about someone. Someone with beautiful sea-foam eyes that could make her melt when he gazed at her, and dark brown hair.

"_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart"_

Finally picking up a book from its place on the shelves, Samantha hugged the book close to her chest and twirled around her room, lost in her song.

"_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me"_

She danced gracefully, depositing the book on her bed as she continued swirling around, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through"_

She spun around and around, loving the way how her long hair fanned as she moved. A giggle peeled from her lips and she felt on cloud nine, like she was flying.

"_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way-"_

Samantha's song stopped abruptly when she crashed into someone. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders swiftly to steady her. She found herself pressed against someone's broad chest. A deep, very familiar chuckle rang out from the person she crashed into. _It couldn't be…._

"You never cease to amaze me, Sammie." Even without looking, she knew that his trademark smirk would be plastered on his face.

Raising her head from the comfortable chest she was laying on, emerald orbs met amused sea-foam ones and she gulped, feeling a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Tim…."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Her Majesty Lady (Queen) Gabriella Simpson beamed as she carefully closed the door to her youngest daughter; Princess Rosemary's sleeping quarters. The young princess, at the age seven, had requested sweetly that the queen read her a book before her bed time. Lady Gabriella had heartedly agreed, loving the idea of spending some quality time with her youngest.

Her silver heels echoed through the almost empty hallway as she ambled towards her own sleeping quarters. It was considerably late, and she was exhausted from the busy day she had. Even her husband, the King, had retired early for the night. The day had been packed with preparations for the ball that was to be held the next day.

She cautiously pushed the next wooden door to her right open and stuck her head inside. The room was pitched black, but she could still make out the form of her only son, fifteen year old Prince Eric on the bed, fast asleep. Assured that her son was asleep; Lady Gabriella then closed the door once more and continued her journey down the hallway that seemed almost never ending. She politely nodded at the chamber ladies that bowed to her as she walked past them, her heels making soft clicking noises against the marble tiles.

Rounding the bend, Lady Gabriella stopped in her tracks when she realized that there was a soft glow of light that was visible from under the wooden door to her left. Shaking her head slightly, her soft green eyes sparkled as she raised her arm. Her long elegant fingers rapped on the door softly, but firmly.

"Samantha? Are you still awake? "She called as loudly as she dared, wondering if her other daughter in the room was asleep.

Lady Gabriella could hear some shuffling in the room.

"Mother? Is that you?" The voice of her eldest daughter, eighteen year old Princess Samantha Marie Simpson filtered to her ears.

"May I come in, dear?" She enquired. A moment later, the door latch to the room clicked.

"Of course mother, do come in." Princess Samantha smiled warmly at her mother and allowed her to enter her quarters.

Lady Gabriella took in her daughter's appearance. Her wavy long red hair was let down and reached her lower back. She was wearing a pale pink silk robe that reached her ankles and a pair of soft slippers. Her emerald orbs were shining, and there was a slight reddish tint on her cheeks.

"I apologize for making you wait mother, I was looking for a robe." Her daughter explained. Lady Gabriella nodded her head, satisfied with Samantha's explanation.

"Why aren't you in bed yet my dear? Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you." Lady Gabriella spoke as she gracefully sat down on the comfortable chair at the end of her daughter's bed. She was referring to the coming of age ball for Samantha that was to be held the next evening. It would be during the ball when she and her husband would choose a potential husband to be for Samantha. At eighteen, she had already reached marriageable age. All the most eligible princes and lords from neighboring cities had been cordially invited, as well as the ladies of the kingdom.

"I understand mother. But I do so want to finish reading this book before I sleep." Princess Samantha replied animatedly, her hands gesturing towards a book that lay on the bed, a bookmark sticking out from one of the pages. Lady Gabriella smiled upon hearing her elder daughter's words. It was no secret to her or to anyone else that knew the princess about her adoration for reading.

"Alright dear. But don't turn in too late alright? We have an early morning start tomorrow." Lady Gabriella reminded her daughter. Samantha nodded her head obediently.

"I will mother. Have an early night too." She replied. Lady Gabriella bade her daughter goodnight, and left for her quarters.

Hearing the door close shut with a click, Princess Samantha let out a breath she didn't realized she was holding. She swiftly crossed to the other side of the room towards her dresser, and tapped gently twice on the hollow panels behind her mirror, releasing the catch that had sprung out from the wall. She tugged on the catch.

With a sudden sliding motion, the wall next to her bookshelf opened, revealing a secret passage. A young man of age twenty-two, with brown hair and piercing sea-foam orbs, emerged from the secret passage. He was dressed in black from head to toe, and a smirk adorned his face as he stepped into Samantha's room.

"You are getting better and better at covering up my dear Sammie. I must say that I am truly impressed." He spoke in a low baritone voice, voicing what was on his mind. It was obvious, from the affectionate name he called her that he was very close to Samantha.

"Well….I do have the best teacher." Princess Samantha (Sammie) said, a smile forming on her lips with a glisten in her eyes. The smirk broadened even more, and he chuckled before moving to sit next to her on the bed, entwining his fingers in hers.

"That was a close one. " Samantha spoke up.

"It was a good thing that mother had knocked." She added after a moment's thought, looking at the man before her, her contented look replaced by a slight frown. She didn't want to think about the consequences the both of them would have to face if Lady Gabriella had caught him in her room.

Timothy, "Tim" Scam sent a warm and loving look towards his beloved- Princess Samantha, squeezing her small hand in reassurance. He couldn't help but agree that it was really a close shave.

Sending a quick glimpse at his beloved, Tim still couldn't believe how he had fallen in love with **Princess Samantha**. He was spellbound by her the moment they met; and he was intrigue by the girl that was different from the princess he had expected.

She was sweet, but yet adventurous, curious and headstrong. _Definitely smart and independent as well. _Tim added that quality to the growing list; a feature that many woman didn't posses.

He was even more amazed at how such a sweet, innocent angel could have fallen for a man like him; her father's enemy.

His eyes darkened when his thoughts wondered to the rebel group that he was the leader of: The Black Knights.

_Was, _as in past tense.

The Black Knights were a group of rebels that was planning to overthrow King Stephen Simpson (or at least have their demands heard), Princess Samantha's father. Tim's twin brother, Jackson, had been the leader of the group of rebels, but was brutally killed in one of the clashes between The Black Knights and the King's guards.

Tim had vowed to seek revenge for his brother, and thus took over The Black Knights as their leader.

_But fate had intervened, _Tim reflected, giving him another path to choose from when Princess Samantha had come into his life, warming his cold stone heart.

The moment it dawned on him that he was in love with the princess, Tim had ceased all plans that was made against the King, not wanting to harm the family of the girl he loved. He had gladly resigned as the 'leader' of The Black Knights to be with his beloved. The members had all applauded him for his brave decision; for it wasn't easy to give up revenge.

Until another suitable leader could be selected, and new plans be made for the next course of action, The Black Knights were temporary dormant.

His 'brothers' (other members of the Black Knights) all looked up to Tim, and vowed that they would aid Tim if he needed help. Tim had gratefully enlisted their assistance for the plan that he and Samantha had made.

His past didn't matter much to Tim. The future with his beloved was all that mattered to him right now.

Noticing how Tim had suddenly stiffened beside her, Princess Samantha moved and laid her head on his broad shoulders, silently providing him with comfort and assurance. Absentmindedly, Tim shifted his free arm so that it encircled round the petite waist of his beloved. The couple sat there together in silence, cherishing the rare moment that they had together.

"I should probably go. As your mother said, you need your rest for tomorrow." After some time, Tim stood up, straightening his black pants, not meeting Samantha's gaze. He did not miss the smile that faltered from his beloved's soft facial features and her alluring eyes losing its sparkle.

Tim Scam sighed quietly. He wasn't too fond of leaving Samantha either. But she needed her sleep for her ball tomorrow.

_It will only be until tomorrow till I can see her again. _ He reassured himself, bending down and planting a soft kiss on Samantha's forehead.

She threw her arms around him in a sudden motion, burying her head in his broad, muscular chest and inhaling the unique scent that he had.

"You will be coming to the ball tomorrow right?" She asked, raising her head to meet the loving sea-foam eyes of Tim.

"Oh…I don't know…" He trailed off, taking pleasure in teasing her. Pouting, Samantha placed her hands on her hips with her eyebrows raised. She glared pointedly at Tim.

Timothy smiled, nodded, and moved his arm to stroke her silk-like hair with his hands.

"Promise me something Sammie?"

"Anything." She whispered, her attention now focused on him. He took a deep breath in before answering her.

"Don't look for me tomorrow during the ball. Just dance with others first, and act natural-"He silenced her by placing one finger lightly on her lips when he saw that she was about to protest.

"I'll come and look for you. It would seem suspicious to your parents should you be dancing with only one person for the entire duration of the ball." He explained, and Princess Samantha felt even more admiration towards him at how he took note of every minor detail of their plan. Reluctantly, she agreed.

He pressed his lips against hers for a brief moment, breaking the kiss before she even had time to respond. Stroking her cheek lovingly, he whispered huskily.

"Until tomorrow, my dearest."

Then, Timothy Scam disappeared down the secret passageway in Princess Samantha's room, flicking the switch that was in the tunnel on his way out so that the panel of the wall that concealed the secret passage slide back into place. Watching the one she loved slowly disappear from her view, Princess Samantha touched her lips which were still warm from his kiss.

"Until tomorrow, my love." She murmured, and prepared herself for bed.

* * *

**The next morning…**

"Samantha? Samantha!" Princess Samantha was awakened by an urgent female voice, and a pair of hands gently shaking her, bringing her out of her pleasant dreams that involved a certain someone with a pair of sea-foam eyes and brown hair.

"Mother?" Princess Samantha groaned, blinking the sleepiness from her eyes as she pushed herself up from her bed. Her mother never entered her sleeping quarters in the morning unless it was important. Usually, it was one of the servant girls or even her old nurse that woke her up each morning.

Something hard collided with her hand. Still in her sleep like state, Samantha looked down at her arm. The book she had been reading (after Timothy's surprise visit) lay open. _I must have fallen asleep while reading. _She realized.

Lady Gabriella tsked when she noticed the book on her daughter's bed, shaking her head. She sighed, before patting the arm of her eldest.

"Come on dear, up you get now. There's a lot to be done after breakfast." She hurried Samantha out of bed. Samantha was ushered to the screen at the other end of her room to change. Her old nurse, holding a simple yellow gown in her arms followed her.

Princess Samantha was a very independent girl, and had insisted that she learned to dress herself since she was old enough to. The servant girls didn't have to do much for her except for helping her occasionally with the buttons at the back of the gowns that she couldn't reach. It was a quality that both King Stephen Simpson and Lady Gabriella were proud of.

Samantha stepped out from behind the screen, the yellow gown hugging her curves at just the right places. The pale yellow dress had short sleeves made from silk and simple embroidery of a flower stitched across the bodice. There was a golden sash around her waist, and the rest of the dress flowed freely till her ankles. The dress complemented her long orange-red hair well. Deciding to let her hair down, Princess Samantha quickly ran a brush through her locks, and hurried along after her mother to the dining area for breakfast. Her father was never the one to tolerate late-coming, especially for meals.

Lady Gabriella pushed the double doors that lead to the dining area open, noticing immediately that her other two children, Princess Rosemary and Prince Eric, were already settled around the dining table. The servants bowed out of respect upon seeing the Queen and the Princess enter the room. Princess Samantha beamed and waved her hand, indicating for them to rise.

"Good morning dears." Lady Gabriella called out cheerfully, dropping a kiss on her younger daughter's forehead and giving her son a broad smile.

"Good morning mother, good morning Samantha!" Both children chorused in reply. Princess Samantha grinned at her siblings and then noticed how someone was missing from the dining area.

"Where IS your father?" Lady Gabriella inquired, speaking the question that was on Samantha's mind. Both children shrugged. Princess Samantha's old nurse stepped forward and spoke politely.

"Your Majesty, King Stephen called for a quick meeting with General Lewis earlier. He is currently at the throne room. Shall I fetch him?" She asked.

Before Lady Gabriella could reply, Samantha hurriedly spoke.

"It's fine nurse. I'll get him." With a smile, Samantha left the dining area and strolled down the hallway towards the throne room, nodding at the servants that came her way.

"Your Majesty I assure you that the castle is well protected, and there will be double the security tonight." Upon nearing the closed doors of the throne room, Samantha could hear General Jerry Lewis, the man in charge of security in the castle, speaking. She motioned to the two guards stationed outside the throne room not to announce her arrival just yet.

"I'm still quite worried Jerry. There hasn't been any action from The Black Knights in almost two months! I'm afraid that they might plan to assassinate tonight at Samantha's ball." The anxiety in her father's voice was not missed by Samantha, but she couldn't help but let out an unladylike snort.

_If only you knew father. _She thought, laughing to herself at how spot on her father was.

Deciding to make her presence known, Samantha rapped on the double doors.

"Enter." King Stephen spoke.

The two guards, upon hearing King's Stephen's instructions, pushed the doors open so that Princess Samantha could go through. Nodding her thanks, Samantha strode into the gigantic room.

"You're Highness." General Lewis bowed immediately and greeted the princess once he saw her. King Stephen's eyes lit up when he noticed his daughter walking towards him.

"You may rise General Jerry. Good morning father, General Jerry." Samantha hated formalities, but it was mandatory. She beamed, and informed her father that it was time for breakfast. King Stephen nodded in agreement, and with a warning towards General Jerry to step up security for the ball that night, he swept out of the room with Princess Samantha in tow.

* * *

"Father? Mother? Could I please spend the morning with Clovera and Alexis?" Samantha asked her parents as she finished up her breakfast.

Clovera and Alexis were daughters of Lady Gabriella's best friends; and they were as close as sisters. They were also Samantha's best friends, and usually paid a visit to the castle once every two weeks. Both girls and their parents had arrived late last night for the ball that was to be held that evening; but Samantha hadn't seen her best friends yet, and wanted a chance to do so.

Lady Gabriella frowned at her daughter's request. "I don't know Samantha. There is plenty we have to do before the ball tonight…." She trailed off, a disapproving look on her face.

"But mother-"

"Come now Gabriella, let her be. I'm sure that there will be sufficient time in the afternoon to prepare her for the ball. She hasn't seen Alexis and Clovera for two weeks, I'm sure they want to see her just as much as she wants to see them." King Stephen butted in, cleaning his mouth with a napkin and smiling fondly at his eldest.

"Besides," the King added with a twinkle in his eye, "if things do turnout well tonight, she'll hardly have any time to spend with Clovera and Alexis for the next week." The King hoped that they would be able to select a few potential suitors for Samantha that evening.

Lady Gabriella sighed in defeat, while Samantha grinned broadly, standing up and kissed her father quickly on the cheek.

"Thank you father!"

As soon as she was allowed to leave the table, Sam hastily made her way to the East Wing of the castle, where she knew her best friends were lodging. A grin spread onto her face when she spotted Clovera and Alexis, engross in a conversation.

Clovera was clad in a baby pink floor length dress, with sleeves that were made of silvery like material and matching pink slippers. Alexis wore a yellow long sleeved dress that looked great on her dark sun-burned skin.

"Clovera! Alexis!" Samantha called out in glee, hurrying over to them. Her two friends spotted her, and smiled.

"You're Highness." With the knowledge that they were in the castle and had to set an example, Clovera and Alexis curtsied to Samantha (who was of a higher social status than they were.) Samantha brushed off the remark and indicated for them to rise.

"Forget the formalities Clovera, Alexis. I have so much to tell you!" She said, her eyes gleaming as she grasped Clovera and Alexis' hands excitedly. Clovera smirked knowingly, lowering her voice so she wouldn't be heard by any of the servants that were along the corridor.

"**He** visited you didn't he?" Clovera whispered, for that could be the only reason why her friend was in such a great mood. Alexis immediately glanced at Samantha, whose blush had already given them the answer.

"It's such a beautiful day out. Let us take a walk in the gardens; we can talk there." Alexis supplied out loud, aware that they could be overheard easily along the corridors. And secretly, Alexis wanted to see if the white roses that hadn't opened when she last visited had bloomed yet. The other two girls agreed instantly.

The sun shone brilliantly, and the whole garden was bathed in the warm glow of the sun. The fresh air filled the lungs of Princess Samantha, Alexis and Clovera, making them feel refreshed.

"So… Spill everything Sammie! I want all the details." Clovera declared as the three ladies took a leisurely stroll through the royal gardens. There was hardly anyone around; as everyone was preparing for the ball that evening. Alexis was half listening and half dancing about in glee when she spotted the beautiful blooming white roses.

Samantha felt herself blushing again, wondering why her heart always turned to mush at the slightest thought of him. "Well…." She began awkwardly.

"Well?" Clovera demanded, her slippers making soft tapping noises against the rough path. By then, Alexis had already joined them after gushing at the white roses for several moments, and was just as curious as Clovera.

So Samantha filled her best friends in on the events that took place the night before; from when he had surprised her while she was singing and dancing, to when Lady Gabriella had nearly caught them. Tim hadn't visited her for the past week, busy making final preparations to their plan, and his visit the night before was certainly unexpected.

"Wow Sammie." That was all Alexis muttered out once Samantha had finished her tale. Clovera was grinning at Sammie from ear to ear.

"So…He'll be coming tonight?" She confirmed. Samantha nodded, feeling blessed. Clovera clapped her hands together in glee. All three girls had ambled to the pavilion that was situated in the center of the garden. It was round, with pillars supporting the coned shaped roof that was painted to look like leaves. The whole raised platform was painted golden, except for the leaves which were shades of green. A small pond was behind the pavilion.

The three ladies had gracefully taken a seat on the raised platform, gushing about Samantha's beloved and other things.

"Umm…girls? Do you still remember the secret passageway from my room to the stable outside the castle walls?" Awhile later, Samantha filled the comfortable silence hesitantly with her question. Alexis looked quizzically at Samantha.

"Of course we remember Sammie. We stumbled on the passageway together, remember?"

It was by chance really. Three years ago, then fifteen year olds, Clovera, Alexis and Samantha had found the catch that opened the passageway by accident. After some exploration, they had found that the passageway led to a trap door of an abandoned stable that was situated outside the castle grounds. Samantha had been puzzled, for the passageway was never drawn on the castle plans and maps.

The girls had decided to keep the passageway a secret, and it was the way that Princess Samantha had disappeared from (more often than not) to the town or to the edge of the forest for some freedom. It was bothersome being the Princess; for Samantha's parents always insisted that she had to have maids to go with her should she visit the town (which would highlight her royalty status.) So the secret passage made exploration easier for Samantha.

And it was a good thing that all three girls had found the passageway, for it was during one of Samantha's expeditions out of the castle that she had met Tim Scam (her soul mate).

Her two best friends were the only people that knew about her and Tim's complicated relationship. And she was thankful for that, for they had on various occasions, vouched as her alibi when she was actually with Tim.

"Then…Do you remember how to open it?" Samantha lowered her voice further and spoke.

Alex and Clover shared a look, before nodding their heads uncertainly. "Of course we remember that Sammie. There's a hollow panel on the wall behind your mirror." Clover replied, putting Samantha's mind at ease.

"Why are you asking that Sammie?" Alexis enquired, a dreaded feeling welling up in her. It didn't pass by unnoticed by Alexis that their friend was acting rather strangely that day. _Must be the nerves. _

"Oh nothing, just wondering." Princess Samantha brushed off the comment and replied.

Princess Samantha was escorted away not long after her conversation with her friends for lunch, before her servant girls got her ready for the ball. She had an hour long soak in the bath, and had some time for herself (where she read a book)

All too soon, the servant girls were flooding her room to prepare her for her ball. Lady Gabriella had insisted that Samantha allow the servant girls to help her for just one day. After much grumbling and protesting, Samantha reluctantly accepted the help of the servant girls and allowed herself to be pampered like the princess she was.

She was, after all, supposed to be the belle of the ball.

**To Be Continued. **

**So…What's going to happen at the ball? Will Tim and Samantha ever meet there (and maybe steal a dance or two?) And what is this brilliant plan of theirs? You'll have to wait for the next update to find out more! **

**I'm not sure how fast I will be able to update this, for school work is still my main priority. It might be a week, or a month or maybe three months, depending on my work load. So please please be patient guys! I'm so sorry to have to make you wait! **

**Thanks Cresenta's Lark for allowing me to borrow the name "Clovera" from her story "Love Me Back". You should totally check it out if you have not, it is a brilliant piece of work! And the song at the start of the story is "Love Will Find A Way" from Lion King 2!**

**Anyhow, please review, and follow too so that you won't miss out on the next update! **

**Haha, stay healthy, happy, take care and pray for flight MH370! *Fingers crossed***

**-TrixieNancy124**


End file.
